


Siren Song

by sapphire2309



Series: season seven [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The siren song of fieldwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the poem prompt Sea Fever by John Masefield for weekly quick fic #9 at writerverse.  
>  **Disclaimer:** White Collar is Jeff Eastin's brainchild. Not mine.

Now that he knows Neal's alive, everything changes.

He walks with a lighter, easier step. He smiles more. He doesn't see Neal-shaped shadows out of the corner of his eye.

And the field begins to call to him like a siren.

Since Neal's 'death', he hadn't set foot in the field once. Not even for a stakeout. He's been a good boy and stayed in his office and signed papers.

Until now.

It's a fairly standard case. The stakeout is targeting a suspect who may or may not have stolen diamonds worth half a million. They followed the trail to her before she could have had time to fence them, unless she had a buyer lined up.

There's every chance that they might find the gems.

There's every chance that he may lose track of time and leave late for home.

His hand wavers between his pen and his car key.

What should he do?


End file.
